La sonrisa de Emma
by purpleraxn
Summary: Un final a mí manera.


_**{LA SONRISA DE EMMA}**_

Regina se acomodó el cabello frente al espejo, el vestido blanco hueso rozando el suelo y haciendo ruido al moverse con el viento que atravesaba la ventana y remolineaba en el cuarto. Movió la cabeza en dirección a la vista que le ofrecía el balcón del castillo de los Charming. Había algo, algo en el aire que no la convencía del todo. Algo había cambiado. Elevó una de sus cejas sin querer y suspiró antes de oír que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

\- ¿Mamá? – era Henry, el adulto.

\- Adelante.

\- ¡Buenos días! – exclamó Zelena, entrando primero después de abrir la puerta de par en par.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Desde que mi hija ya es mayor, ya no tengo que cuidarla y por ende no tengo nada que hacer, así que he venido por ti – sonrió amigablemente mientras Henry se paraba junto a ella.

\- De hecho, los dos hemos venido por ti.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

\- No, pero queremos hablar contigo. ¿Podrá ser?

\- Ustedes están traman…

\- No, Regina, en serio. Ven – extendió su mano y la morena frunció las cejas.

\- Mejor que no sea una broma o…

\- ¿La Reina Malvada volverá? – las cejas de su hijo se elevaron en esa forma que Emma solía hacer cuando jugaba con ella. Emma. Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Henry, no juegues con eso.

Tomó la mano de su hermana y en silencio salieron de su habitación, atravesando los pasillos de aquel castillo que hubiese albergado a su querida señorita Swan si ella no la hubiese arrebatado de sus padres. Miró uno de sus anillos sin realmente verlo y sus acompañantes se miraron entre sí. Para nadie era secreto que Regina merodeaba las habitaciones como buscando a la rubia, que había días en que sonreía al ver algo rojo o amarillo y que miraba una de las sillas vacías en los banquetes de los fines de semana como deseando materializarla ahí mismo. Para nadie era secreto que pese a que Emma se había casado con Killian, ella jamás había podido olvidarla. Y en confidencia con su hermana, le confesó que se arrepentía de haber sido una cobarde más de una vez y no haber podido evitar que la mujer se le escapara como agua entre los dedos. Zelena tomó su codo y la sacó de su ensoñación, triando de ella en dirección a la sala principal. Regina frunció las cejas en confusión. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Una carita familiar que hacía que su corazón corriera maratones brilló con una sonrisa. Henry estaba parado junto a la puerta con una sonrisa. Iba vestido de blanco.

\- Cariño…

\- Hola, mamá.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

\- Es momento de que yo me marche – Zelena le guiñó un ojo a Henry y se esfumó, confundiendo aún más a la morena.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?

\- ¿Podrías dejar de preguntar y simplemente seguirnos?

\- Créeme que te va a gustar – su ya no tan pequeño Henry dobló su brazo, invitándola a tomarlo y la versión adulta de Henry hizo lo mismo.

\- Ya mamá, por favor.

Aún con desconfianza, tomó los brazos que se ofrecían ante ella y su hijo, las dos versiones, abrieron la puerta de aquella sala. Cuando levantó la cabeza, la mirada y la sonrisa de los Charming la recibieron con todo aquel cariño que el tiempo había forjado entre ellos. La gente comenzó a vitorear y la imagen de aquellos reyes vestidos en sus trajes de gala logró enredar aún más su mente que hacía quince minutos divagaba entre recuerdos de la rubia y lo que posiblemente estaría haciendo. Su principal preocupación todo ese tiempo había sido saber si Emma realmente era feliz.

Sus hijos tiraron de ella y una sonrisa de felicidad y asombro llenó sus labios mientras sus pasos la guiaban hacia aquel altar. Mary Margaret le sonrió ampliamente y David movió la cabeza como saludo. Junto a ellos el hermano de Emma vestía un esmoquin y aquella pequeña sonrisa pícara parecida a la de su hermana. Los brazos se soltaron y ella dejó caer los suyos al igual que el silencio caía sobre la habitación.

Mary Margaret aclaró delicadamente su garganta y junto a David hicieron una reverencia frente a su futura reina. Regina tragó grueso. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Cuando los ojos verdes de la mujer se posaron en ella, el corazón se saltó un latido.

\- Tantos años nos separaron de la paz, de una paz que tanto tú como todos nosotros merecíamos. Tantos años el rencor nos mantuvo alejados uno de los otros. Tantos años, sí, pero así mismo esos años se volvieron historia pasada cuando comenzaste a cambiar, cuando demostraste que un corazón que ha tocado la oscuridad puede volver de ella…

\- Blanca…

\- Déjala terminar, por favor.

\- Todos aquí hemos cometido errores, todos y cada uno de nosotros hemos tenido nuestros malos momentos, malas decisiones tanto de palabra como de acción, Regina. Tú y yo lo sabemos. Pero todo el mundo puede redimirse, tú lo hiciste, nosotros lo hicimos. Todos han tenido batallas que luchar aunque fueran pequeñas. Hemos crecido, Regina, y al crecer aprendemos a enfrentar los miedos y a hacernos cargo de nuestras decisiones. Aprendemos a perdonar. A dar segundas oportunidades.

\- Así que Regina Mills – la picardía de David parecía llevar la esencia de Emma a ese mismo lugar. El corazón se estrujó y algunas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla hasta caer en picada a la falda de su vestido -, ahora que sabes lo que es sufrir, lo que es errar, lo que es ganar y perder, ahora que tu corazón ha pasado por todo tipo de experiencia… - le tomó el hombro y lágrimas le cristalizaron los ojos – Ahora que tu corazón sabe perdonar, ¿serías capaz de hacer uso de ese don una vez más?

Se hizo un murmullo fuerte en la entrada, Regina se perdió en aquellos ojos celestes que parecían los de Emma y se quedó inmóvil. David tomó sus hombros y la giró lentamente. Sus hijos sonrieron antes de abrir la puerta par en par. Tras ella una mata de rizos rubios brilló como un sol de primavera, llenando de luz el espacio vacío que tenía en el alma desde que ella se había marchado. Sus labios se entreabrieron, sus ojos dejaron caer más lágrimas. Tembló. Emma dio un paso con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, una sonrisa pícara, una sonrisa amable. La sonrisa de Emma. La sonrisa de quien no sabía era su Emma – o al menos así ella la llamaba en sus sueños. Vestía su chaqueta roja, debajo un vestido blanco y en un cinturón bien trabajado colgaba su espada. Sonrió.

\- Emma…

\- Hola – su mirada celeste se levantó hacia ella una vez que se encontró entre sus dos hijos. -, soy Emma Swan. – la morena entreabrió los labios lista para contestar pero ella la cortó. - Y quisiera pedirte perdón por todas y cada una de las noches que no pude cobijarte en un abrazo. Por todos y cada uno de los días que no pude hacerte sonreír. Por cada mínimo error que cometí desde el primer día que puse un pie en Storybrooke. Quiero pedirte perdón por haber tenido miedo, por habernos negado el ser felices desde el principio. Quiero pedirte, pedirles y pedirnos perdón por haber enredado el hilo que nos ha unido desde el momento en que nací y haber causado tantos problemas. – sacó las manos de su espalda y dejó ver un bonito y sencillo arreglo florar. Eran flores de verdad. – Son no me olvides. – levantó la mano, bajando la manga y mostrando su tatuaje. – Quizás me la hice por Neal, pero Neal de alguna manera siempre estuvo conectado con este mundo mágico, siempre estuvo conectado con nuestra principal conexión – ambas miraron a Henry que tragó grueso, sus ojos brillaban -. Creo que me la hice principalmente para no olvidar a donde pertenezco. Y yo pertenezco aquí, a la magia, a la felicidad, a la esperanza. Pertenezco a ti aunque la vida nos haya separado miles de veces, aunque mis decisiones nos hayan alejado. Quiero pedirte perdón, Regina, por haberle dicho sí a quien utilicé como escapatoria de esto que siento por ti, por haber aceptado una vida en la que jamás fui feliz pero a la que me aferré porque intenté convencerme de que mientras más alejadas estuviésemos, mejor sería para ambas. – sus ojos celestes volvieron a ella repletos de lágrimas y su boca se frunció en su tan conocido puchero – Perdóname, Regina.

La morena acortó los pasos que las separaban y cayó en los brazos de su princesa, de su salvadora, de su señorita Swan que hundió su nariz en su cuello y depositó un dulce y cálido beso en él. Regina sollozó, sus brazos cerrándose con fuerza alrededor de la mujer que no volvería a dejar ir jamás.

\- Yo también he sido una cobarde, Emma. Y lo siento tanto. Perdóname.

Regina la sostuvo de las mejillas cuando se separaron y las manos de Emma se aferraron a su cintura, mirándose a los ojos y descubriendo el mundo una vez más. Ambas rieron. Risa de liberación, risa mezclada con lágrimas que se confundieron de dueña entre labios apretados cuando el primer beso de su historia detenía el tiempo. Regina la besó como si allí empezara y terminara todo. Suave y dulce boca que le correspondía con toda la lentitud del mundo. Ahí era el lugar, el momento, la acción. La felicidad empezaba en Emma y concluía ahí, entre sus brazos, una chaqueta roja y bucles rubios. Ojos azules se fijaron en ella y Regina rió, el corazón aun bombeando a mil en su pecho. La onda suave de la magia las golpeó, golpeó a todos y aunque nada cambió, sabía qué había pasado. Sabía qué significaba aquello. Lo sabían ellas y lo sabían todos.

\- Te extrañé.

\- Lo sé, porque yo te sentía, porque estás aquí – soltó su cadera para tocar sobre su corazón y tembló en un sollozo -. Ahí has estado siempre y siempre te he sentido, y ahora no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

\- Por favor… No nos dejes huir – pegó su frente a la de ella y ambas respiraron temblorosamente -, porque tú eres mi fuerza, Emma.

\- No digas eso… no digas eso, que mujer más fuerte y decidida que tú no he conocido jamás. – le secó las lágrimas y frotó sus narices, haciéndola sonreír. Levantó el ramo y lo puso en medio de ambas.- Esto va a ser un nuevo cuento de hadas donde vamos a reír y a descubrirnos una a la otra día a día, donde vamos discutir porque te enojarás porque dejaré a Henry dormir tarde, salir todos los fines de semana y que malcriaré a Lucy. Pero que terminaré dándote la razón siempre que me regañes e intentaré no hacer todo lo anterior. Este va a ser nuestro cuento de hadas y esta vez las autoras seremos las dos. Nosotras vamos a decidir, Regina, ¿quisieras tomar la pluma conmigo y escribirnos un destino, uno donde estemos siempre juntas?

\- Sí, Emma. Sí quiero – besó sus labios sintiendo de antemano la cercana adicción que tendría por ellos-. Quiero todo contigo, sólo contigo, ya no pienso salir corriendo cada vez que tu mirada me muestre que me quieres y tus acciones me digan que me eliges a mí. Voy a dejar de correr de ti, Swan, porque el corazón me lo ruega.

Emma la besó, sus cabellos rubios moviéndose cuando la cargó y dio una vuelta con ella. Rió de gozo y el reloj pareció volver a moverse cuando volvió a poner los pies en el suelo y se reflejó en aquellos grandes ojos celestes. La gente alrededor comenzando a aplaudir efusivamente, Zelena y Henry gritando junto a Lucy.

\- Y por consiguiente, al aceptar ser la esposa de mi hija – David se aclaró la voz ronca por las lágrimas - , deberemos coronarte como la Princesa del nuevo reino, del reino de todos los reinos.

Regina los miró en confusión y alegría, sus ojos pasándose entre los padres de su verdadero amor y por último cayendo en la mujer entre sus brazos.

Y Emma sonrió, sonrió para ella, Emma sonrió alejando los miedos. Y supo entonces cuándo y dónde se había enamorado de ella. Por qué lo había hecho desde el principio, desde el primer día. Y había sido por su sonrisa. Por la sonrisa de Emma.


End file.
